The pursuit
by Ame Winner
Summary: No tengo odio por nadie. Sin embargo, el destino fue demasiado cruel. [[Fic escrito para el intercambio del foro White Elephant(Febrero)]]
1. Prólogo

**Fic para el foro White Elephant (Febrero)**. Escrito para beautiful-sadness, cuya petición completa pueden encontrarla en la mesa de regalos del foro.

Mi Servant favorito es Rider pero admitó que la historia de Lancer tiene un _no se qué _muy atrayente, así que elegí esta opción porque me pareció un reto emocionante que daba para mucho y he disfrutado escribiendo este fic aunque admitó me atoré en algunas escenas y sufri ordenando ideas porque tenía muchas.

Beautiful-sadness, espero que te guste y que el fic haya sido cercano a lo que deseabas.

* * *

**Prólogo**

_. _

Waver retrocedió un paso, tratando de leer el título del libro colocado en una repisa por encima de su cabeza, el cuello le dolía y gruñía por lo bajo cada que tenía que ir en busca de la escalerilla -pero eso era más digno que permitirle a Rider estirar el brazo y poner una de esas sonrisas bonachonas cuando le tendía el libro-, llevaban cerca de tres horas en la biblioteca pública averiguando sobre el enemigo y todo porque él se había negado a visitar de nuevo la librería.

Rider se había quejado pero, ¿qué podían hacer? No tenía dinero de sobra para libros de historia costosos y, si hacían una lista de proridades, el Rey de los Conquistadores prefería los videojuegos que compraba a cada oportunidad.

Así que suspiró, rindiéndose ante la ausencia de una escalerilla, Waver regresó al pasillo en buscar de Rider y al encontrarle, cosa fácil porque alguien con semejante altura y de presencia tan aparatosa no podía ser sútil, le dedicó una mirada severa que no tardó en ser percibida por el Servant.

—Dame ese libro —ordenó cuando le tuvo a su lado.

Waver aún tenía la esperanza de enseñarle al mayor que las órdenes de su Master eran ley, aunque su labio inferior tembló ligeramente ante la falta de respuesta y la mano que apuntaba al libro se cerró en un puño que fue bajando hasta esconderse dentro de su bolsillo debido al silencio ajeno.

—Chico —Rider observó el librero—, sólo tenías que añadir un _por favor._

—Gracias.

El menor masculló la palabra apretando la mandíbula, Waver no quería ser corregido por alguien que en teoría debía de obedecerle; así que soltó otro suspiro y optó por cambiar el tema.

—¿En verdad crees que esto está bien? —con la vista en el libro siguió buscando el tema de su interés—. Que hacer esto, ¿está bien?...

—Claro —Rider sonrió—. Es investigar.

—Mhhh.

La mano del mayor recayó en la cabeza de Waver, calmándole; la noche anterior habían tenido aquel encuentro con Lancer, Saber y otros Servants pero observarles había desatado una serie de dudas que Rider necesitaba responder.

—Entonces —Waver hizo un mohín de disgusto—, ¿dime por qué siento como si estuviera fisgoneando en su vida personal?

—No te importó leer de mí —Rider lo soltó con orgullo, palmeando con su mano ancha la espalda ajena.

—¡Eso es diferente! —sin pensar, el pelinegro alzó la voz—. ¡Eres mi Servant!

Un _shhhh_ proveniente de algún rincón de la biblioteca acalló al chico, quién se encogió ligeramente ofendido.

—Se supone que tengo que saberlo todo ti —replicó en voz baja.

—¡Oh!

Rider contuvo la risa pero se inclinó hacia Waver.

—Pues entonces debo confesar que aún te falta mucho —sonrió—, ¡toda una vida en realidad! —Rider miró el libro que el menor sostenía entre manos, tomándolo—. La historia la escriben los ganadores o, en su caso, aquellos que mueren de último y en su vejez miran al pasado con el corazón lleno de gloria pero con historias borrosas que rellenan sólo gracias a su imaginación.

Devolviendo el libro a su lugar, Rider le entregó un tomo grueso y viejo a Waver adelantándose unos pasos para guiarle hacia una de las mesas más apartadas de la biblioteca; como el rey que era, el pelirrojo tomó asiento instalándose sin esperar a su Master.

Remilgoso, con ese mohin ya habitual, Waver se sentó para leer. Éste tardó un par de minutos en los que, con aparente discreción, intercaló la vista entre la lectura y el hombre frente a él…, a pesar de la convivencia había mucho que no entendía de Rider; y lo que encabezaba la lista era ese repentino interes por Lancer.

Aunque bien, el chico entendía que no todos los días se descubría la identidad de un Servant enemigo; aquello era altamente ventajoso pues podrían hacerse una idea de las armas y Noble Phantams a los que se enfrentarían, serviría para preparar sus propios ataques y tener la guardía en alto en batalla.

—Dice practicamente lo mismo que los otros que hemos leído —concluyó recargándose en el respaldo del asiento un tanto rendido, buscar información diferente no estaba resultando tan sencillo.

—Repasando, tenemos dos versiones…

—El punto en común es el geis.

—Sí, esos encantamientos impuestos por Dioses o uno mismo pero atados al honor —Rider pensó en voz alta—, por eso Lancer sería un soldado magnifico en mi ejército. El honor es siempre importante muchacho…

Waver suspiró, poniendose en pie con la intención de comenzar a caminar rumbo a la salida; era ya hora de la comida y prefería regresar a casa para no tener que cargar bolsas y bolsas con cucherias que al no tener nutrientes no aportarían energía para su mana.

—Y luego está el asunto del amor —el pelinegro sacudió la diestra, restándole importancia al tema.

—Por el que es capaz de traicionar…

Cruzándose de brazos Waver contempló el cielo azul, sin nubes, el clima era cálido y la ciudad lucía tranquila; todo se movía a ese ritmo lento, las personas que caminaban por la misma calle que ellos vivían sus vidas despreocupadamente y nadie adivinaría que había una guerra mágica capaz de traer espíritus del pasado y un Grial como premio, que concedía deseos.

—¿Y esto que tiene que ver con la busqueda del Grial? —Waver lo preguntó como si acabara de recordar que eso era lo verdaramente importante.

Rider se llevó la mano al mentón y también elevó la mirada, meditándolo.

—No lo sé —respondió—, ¿pero no te parece muy interesante?

—¡No! —Waver se llevó las manos a la cabeza, apretándola con fuerza. La risa de Rider era potente y grave, la sentía en su propio pecho pero la verdad no le encontraba lo divertido al asunto —. ¡Es su vida personal!

—Aquellos a los que amas y odias a lo largo de tu vida hablan mucho del tipo de personas que eres. Por eso tienes que amar con pasión y odiar con cuidado —sujetó el chiquillo por la camisa frenando esos pasos rápidos con los que parecía querer dejarle atrás—. Claro que tú aún eres muy joven para saber de amores…

—¡Tú qué sabes! —reclamó una vez más.

—Lo sé —Rider respondió con firmeza—, si tuvieras una mínima idea… lo considerarías interesante…

Frunciendo el entrecejo y sin importar lo que Rider alegara, Waver se acomodó el cuello de la camisa y volvió a meter las manos en los bolsillos…, aquello seguía pareciéndole como leer un diario ajeno o quedarse escuchando una charla íntima entre dos personas.

Pero claro, estaban investigando a la manera de Rider.


	2. I, II

A partir de este punto, me he guiado por ese brevísimo recuerdo de Lancer que aparece en el capítulo número nueve de Fate/Zero.

Summary:

_No tengo odio por nadie. Sin embargo, el destino fue demasiado cruel._

* * *

**The Pursuit**

**.**

Waver soltó un suspiro pero a diferencia de aquellos que sonaban agotados y frustrados, el de aquel momento llegó cargado de un extraño relajamiento que sólo obtenía luego de un baño caliente y de unos minutos, largos minutos, en los que podía tener privacidad. Obviamente los primeros días había tenido que echar a Rider del diminuto baño, alegando que _no estaban lejos en una casa cuyas paredes parecían de papel. _

Y es que Rider no conocía la frase "espacio personal".

Sin humor para tensarse, con el estómago lleno y el cuerpor relajado, abrió la puerta de la habitación esperando encontrar al mayor enfrascado en algún noticiero de los abundaban en la televisión a esa hora.

—Rider, el abuelo ha dicho que dejaría… deja-…

Frío, todo el calor del baño desapareció.

—¡Rider! —Waver alzó la voz sintiendo que tenía razones de sobra para alamarse—, ¿¡qué hace aquí!? ¿¡Por qué le muestras nuestro escondite!? ¡¿Recuerdas quién es su Master?! ¡Rider! ¡Rider!

El mundo se estaba escurriendo en una espiral descendente, arrastrando a Waver mientras Lancer y Rider simplemente le observaban desde el lugar en donde los había encontrado al entrar; sentados en el suelo, con una mesita baja de por medio.

—Chico —el mayor le llamó, palmeando el lugar a su lado—, deja el escándalo y ven a sentarte. Yo le he invitado.

—¿Aquí?...

Lancer había arqueado una ceja, aparentemente incómodo cuando todo aquello realmente había sido una invitación en boca de Rider.

—¿Y dónde más? —sin esfuerzo el pelirrojo jaló del menor para sentarlo.

—Aún en tiempos de guerra hay reuniones que pueden darse en paz —sereno y pausado, Lancer levantó el vaso del que había estado bebiendo antes de toda aquella interrupción—. Uno no ataca a quien lo ha invitado a su… —moviendo el vaso al tenerlo aún en la mano, el pelinegro señaló el cuarto sin saber bien como llamarlo—, hogar.

—Es una cuestión de honor.

Rider rellenó el vaso ajeno al hablar y Waver reconoció aquella sonrisa que cruzaba por el rostro del mayor cuando tenía a alguien justo en la posición que quería; para el menor fue extraño pero, por una vez se alegró de no ser él quien estuviera bajo el escrutiño del Rey de los Conquistadores.

Por ello cedió, no le quedaba otra opción, y sin decir más Waver alargó la diestra hacia el plato con pequeños sandwiches que ninguno de los dos hombres había tocado…, momentos atrás había estado a punto decir que el abuelo los dejaría en el cuarto para él.

_Ellos, _Waver en ocasiones sentía que el anciano entendía más de lo que su hechizo debía de permitirle.

—Comprendí la grandeza del mundo en ese momento —Rider se cruzó de brazos, cerrando los ojos como si pudiera rememorar el pasado y tocarlo mientras continuaba con su historia—, de pie en la cima de esa montaña y con todo cuanto conocía a espaldas… al frente, sólo podía imaginar las cosas de las que me habían hablado cuando era niño —hizo una pausa, lleno de ese sentir—. ¿Quién podría detenerse cuando ya se había llegado tan lejos?, retroceder era…

—Cuánta ambición —Lancer, interrumpiéndole, sonrió—, devorar el mundo…

—¡Eh! ¡Pues esa es la diferencia entre un rey y un vasallo!

Waver pensó que eso sería el fin de la conversación, que existía una gran ofensa de por medio, pero Rider soltó una risota y Lancer sólo extendió el vaso pidiendo más de lo que bebían. Y así, luego de un buen rato, escuchando a su Servant hablar de las conquistas que había hecho el menor comenzó a sentir la cabeza pesada por el sueño y el cuerpo nuevamente relajado; había algo en la voz grave de Rider que hacía solemne sus historias pero eran tan largas que le sorprendía como Lancer podía permanecer sereno simplemente escuchando.

De hecho, Waver arqueó una ceja, era el mayor quien hablaba y hablaba pero el Servant de El-Melloi simplemente hacía pequeñas intervenciones; Rider no iba a obtener lo que querían, no si seguía así…, y obviamente no tenía intenciones de cambiar el rumbo.

Cansado y sin ganas de recibir un empujón cuando Rider no le hiciera caso, se levantó y batió la mano sin escuchar lo que éste preguntaba.

—Me voy a la cama —anunció.

Suave, mullida y deliciosa cama.

Rider sonrió de buena gana cuando escuchó un pequeño y familiar suspiro proveniente del bulto entre las sábanas pero, fue Lancer quién observó aquello como si estuviera ante lo más extraño del mundo; no se suponía que un s_eñor_ se comportara así, como el menor lo hacía, ni que un _caballero_ actuara con tan poco respeto ante la persona a la que le juraba lealtad.

—Ustedes son extraños —comentó regresando la mirada a Rider—, le tratas con demasiada familiaridad.

—¿Y eso te parece algo malo?

—Por supuesto. No hay límites, tampoco pareces respetarlo. No puedes ser leal a quien no respetas y sin lealtad no hay honor —Lancer lo explicó de forma sencilla, siendo tan obvio como él lo veía—. Una relación así no es buena para ninguno, es… confusa.

Rider le miró serio y luego soltó una carcajada que sí descolocó a Lancer.

—Ya veo porque te entiendes tan bien con Saber, ambos tienen ideas tan rígidas —Rider recuperó algo de seriedad, soltando un suspiro—. Dime Diarmuid…

Y a pesar de que eran obvias sus respectivas identidades, la mención en voz alta sorprendió a Lancer.

—¿Acaso tú no confiabas en tu señor y eras capaz de seguirle a cualquier parte?

—Por mi honor —afirmó.

—Bien —Rider bebió un sorbo largo y luego se explicó—, yo tenía un ejército de hombres honorables y leales que me siguieron en vida y que juraron hacerlo también aún después de la muerte. A todos ellos, les trataba igual que a este muchacho.

_Amigos, _parecía arrastrar la afirmación de Rider.

—En mi experiencia no funciona así —Lancer se rascó la mejilla—, ¿negarás que tuviste problemas?

—Claro que no. Tuve muchos , era rey entre hombres libres.

—Con un sólo problema es suficiente.

—¿Uno con nombre de mujer? —inquirió.

Lancer se tensó, por primera vez incómodo, el gran Iskander no era precisamente alguien que se manejara con modos discretos y le había arrastrado en una conversación que desenvocaba en una pregunta directa que podía darse el lujo de no responder.

Sin embargo, Rider no le estaba juzgando ni mucho menos se burlaba.

—Gráinne…

.

..

…

**I**

**.**

La hija del Rey Cormac MacAirt era descrita como una doncella hermosa, agraciada y joven, inspiradora de canciones y ladrona de corazones que jamás serían correspondidos porque eran muy pocos los que podrían aspirar a alguien en su posición pero, por supuesto, se decía lo mismo de toda joven en edad casadera y el rumor no había despertado ninguna clase de curiosidad o admiración en Diarmuid.

Además, era su señor quien la desposaría y la principal razón de encontrarse en ese viaje rumbo al norte.

Su juramento le guiaba y Diarmuid estaba orgulloso de mantenerlo al pie de la letra pues habían sobrevivido batallas y emboscadas y era ahora cuando, finalmente, un aparente tiempo de paz aparecía en los planes.

—Acamparemos al llegar al río —Lord Fionn dio la indicación, volviendo hacia el grupo al tirar de las riendas de su garañón—, Diarmuid hará la primera guardía. Sigan sus indicaciones y mantengan los ojos abiertos.

Diarmuid inclinó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y respeto.

Una afirmación grupal se elevó y la cabalgata apretó el paso ante la promesa de un descanso; los corceles esquivaban los árboles altos agilmente pues estaban acostumbrados a correr por el bosque y en donde no había senderos, la marcha se prolongó alrededor de una hora y cuando el olor húmedo llegó junto con el viento Diarmuid se colocó a la cabeza, levantó la diestra llamando a dos arqueros y se adelantó con ellos para asegurarse de que el terreno fuera seguro.

Que el rey le hubiera dispuesto un matrimonio, no significaba que el resto de los nobles estuvieran de acuerdo con la unión; el peligro latente se encontraba en todas partes y lo natural era esperar que la cabeza de Lord Fionn quisiera verse rodar.

Acostumbrados a esas campañas, se instalaron en el terreno despejado y pronto Diarmuid pudo caminar entre los hombres que levantaban tiendas, armaban fogatas y regresaban con algún venado incauto que había sido lo suficientemente confiado para quedarse cerca del río; ese era su hogar, sin importar que no hubiera un techo fijo y que las batallas nunca cesaran, Diarmuid siempre sonreía cuando se detenía para contemplar lo familiar que le resultaba el campamento lleno de vida..

—Diarmuid, Lord Fionn te busca…

—¿Y la razón?

El hombre se encogió de hombros y como respuesta se limitó a señalar el toldo bajo el cual se encontraba una mesa con sillas, baules apilados y armas que reposaban un poco más atrás en torno al tronco de un árbol; agradeció el mensaje al mover la cabeza y encaminar sus pasos en esa dirección.

Lord Fionn le miró desde el instante en el que se acercaba pero eso no impidió que Diarmuid, al llegar ante él, cerrara el puño y cruzara el brazo derecho contra el pecho a modo de saludo.

—Mi Lord.

El mayor lo invitó a pasar aunque no había puertas que retuvieran a Diarmuid. Lord Fionn MacCumhaill era un hombre alto, de porte regio y severo, rondaba los cuarenta y tantos y aún poseía destreza en el campo de batalla aunque su físico comenzaba a tornarse más grueso y regordete de lo que debería ser…, esa cuestión bien podía deberse al número de hombres que peleaban a su nombre y al que ahora observara el campo de batalla desde atrás.

—El terreno es seguro —Diarmuid inició la charla mientras lo observaba sentarse—, pero lo ideal sería moverse antes del amanecer. Con el castillo a un día de distancia y apurando el paso podríamos llegar al atardecer.

—Parece un plan perfecto.

El pelinegro afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza, tomando el halagado pero sin darse más aires de los necesarios.

—Con eso en marcha —Lord Fionn entrelazó los dedos, apoyando las manos en su abdomen—, te confiaré una misión delicada.

—Por supuesto…

Diarmuid no hubiera rechazado orden alguna, así ésta significara ir hasta al otro lado del mundo, y aunque Lord Fion lo sabía le contempló en silencio como cavilando si estaba o no tomando la decisión acertada antes de ponerla en palabras.

El murmullo de los hombres en el campamento y algunas canciones a media voz se alzaban sobre el silencio.

—Escoltarás a Lady Gráinne hasta el castillo —anunció, finalmente.

—Mi Lord —el pelinegro cuidó la forma de lo que diría—, pensé que su futura esposa se encontraba ya en ese lugar.

—El Rey Cormac cree en las antiguas tradiciones —explicó sin ahondar en detalles mientras observa a Diarmuid—. Te llevarás a cuatro hombres y esperaras en el paso a Carailand, te unirás a la caravana de Lady Gráinne y la escoltarás el resto del camino.

Por sobre la mesa, el Lord corrió un bulto de tela que Diarmuid tomó y desenvolvió, era la prueba que hacía oficial su misión.

—Volveremos a encontrarnos en Rodan.

Como de costumbre, Diarmuid tenía un plan sencillo y concreto a seguir.

—Eres el único en quien confió para esto —Lord Fionn lo añadió sin inmutarse mientras rozaba con el pulgar uno de los anillos que llevaba en la misma mano—. Te recuerdo no cometer errores.

Diarmuid se sintió golpeado en su orgullo y no porque fuera habitual equivocarse sino porque Lord Fionn estaba puntualizando un único detalle que siempre estaría en boca de todos por lo evidente que resultaba.

Tentado estuvo a tocarse el rostro pero simplemente inhaló a discreción.

—Entiendo —respondió.

—¿Cuento contigo para esto?

—Por supuesto mi Lord —Diarmuid afirmó bien plantado—, la llevaré con bien ante usted.

El hombre afirmó frotándose la barba.

—Descansen unas horas antes de partir.

Con el brazo al pecho Diarmuid se despidió, retirándose de la vista del mayor.

Misiones había tenido muchas pero esa era, con toda seguridad, la primera que implicaba a una mujer; Diarmuid entrelazó las manos y estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza buscando sacar la tensión pues, era una tonteria sentirse abrumado por ello…, era una doncella noble, que regresaba a casa luego de un ritual de purificación, lo más seguro era que viajaría en una carreta perfectamente cerrada y que nadie la vería en lo que duraba el viaje.

Además muchos hombres matarían por ese geis y él estaba ahí, preocupándose; inconscientemente se encontró rozando el lunar bajo el ojo derecho y esbozando una sonrisa al descartar cualquier problema.

Debía de concentrarse sólo en lo importante y por el momento, las prioridades eran comer y descansar.

**II**

**.**

La pequeña compañía se detuvo en la cima de la colina, el estándarte de Lord Fionn MacCumhaill ondeaba con el viento y era la primera pausa que hacían desde el instante en el que abandonaron el campamento, horas antes del amanecer; frente a ellos y descendiendo en linea recta, a poco más de una milla se encontraba el puente que unía el paso de Carailand con el camino a Rodan.

Diarmuid encabezó el descenso, el sendero estaba extrañamente silencioso y esa era la primera señal de que algo inusual ocurría; en el bosque podía haber paz pero no silencio, éste siempre precedía a los problemas.

Y como si hubiera invocado aquello, un relincho atravesó el bosque y un par de segundos después el imponente animal apareció con la montura puesta pero sin jinete, el potro llevaba un corte sangrante en el cuello y corría como poseído huyendo de manera descontrolada; Diarmuid y el grupo cruzaron miradas, desenvainaron las armas y cabalgaron en sentido opuesto al corcel para hacerle frente al peligro.

El chasquido de las espadas fue lo primero en llegar, el último guardía cayó herido al suelo y los hombres que atacaban la carreta volvieron el ataque sobre ellos; aparentemente, éstos no pensaban dejar a nadie con vida. Diarmud frenó un espadazo interponiendo a Gae Buideh pero a tan corta distancia y montando a caballo era imposible atacar con Gae Dearg, así que no dudó en soltar las riendas y usar la zurda para empuñar la espada.

Hirió al hombre, quien tosió un borbotón de sangre y cayó del corcel con expresión aún confundida; hubo un grito que llamó la atención del pelinegro, un hombre que se sostenía de manera temblorosa en la puerta de la carreta tiraba del brazo de un muchacha, éste la arrojó al camino y luego el extraño la siguió cuando Fay, uno de sus hombres, lanzó una flecha directo al cuello regordete.

Lady Gráinne seguía dentro y la carreta, desvocada por la marcha de los corceles sin dirección, se bamboleaba sobre el camino irregular; Diarmud colocó las lanzas a su espalda, y tiró de las riendas de su corcel para hacerlo girar siguiendo la carreta.

Era una mujer la que estaba en peligro pero también su honor, al haber jurado que llevaría con bien a la prometida de su señor.

Lyon, su corcel, galopaba a toda marcha resoplando pesadamente pero era un animal inteligente al que había cuidado desde que era un potrillo y Diarmuid confiaba en éste; le acarició el cuello y lo acercó tanto como era posible a la inestable carrera, fue soltando las riendas y alcanzó a aferrarse de la baranda lateral para saltar al asiento del conductor…, recuperó las riendas de la carreta pero no puedo frenar a los animales que seguían asustados.

—¡Diarmuid!

El gritó llegó desde su lateral, Klein le había dado alcance.

—¡Tienes que cortarlos! —exclamó—. ¡Hay que detenerles antes de llegar al puente! ¡Córtalos ahora!

—¡Entiendo! —Klein afirmó.

La tarea quedó en manos del rubio.

Klein había sido el último en unirse al grupo y era el menor en edad, provenía de una familia númerosa y lo que le había hecho emprender esa clase de vida riesgosa era en realidad la necesidad de desahogar los gastos familiares; el muchacho tenía apenas dieciseis pero era un buen jinete, agil para trepar y escabullirse y estaba aprendiendo a manejarse con la espada.

Repentinamente la carreta se sintió más pesada, dio un saltó brusco sobre el camino y la marcha animoró al tener sólo dos corceles con los cuales lidiar; tiró de las riendas y el resoplar agitado de los potros le arrancó una sonrisa, Diarmuid sabía que aquello podría haber terminado mal.

—Bien hecho —Diarmuid felicitó al chico que se había quedado algo rezagado—, ¿y el resto de… —mas por el rabillo del ojo notó lo que ocurría, lo que le pasara a Lady Gránnie era su responsabilidad y no podía permitir que recayera sobre Klein u otra persona—. ¡No! —frenó al rubio—. ¡Yo voy por ella!

En menos de un minuto, el tiempo que había transcurrido desde el momento en el que se detuvieron, Lady Gránnie había abandonado la carreta para correr lejos quizás suponiendo que ellos eran los que habían comenzado el ataque y que su vida peligraba aún. Diarmuid corrió para darle alcance, la vio tropezar y ponerse en pie, luchar con los faldones del vestido y volver a correr hasta tropezar por segunda vez pero ahora dentro del río.

Avanzó despacio cuando la castaña permaneció inmovil, el cabello largo caía a los lados de su rostro y los hombros delgados se sacudían.

—Lady Gráin-…

—¡Aléjate! ¡No te acerques más!

Aguda y temblorosa, el tono alarmado de la voz fue lo que frenó a Diarmuid hasta que recordó que no ayudaba en nada el permitir que siguiera creyéndole alguien peligroso. Coló la mano dentro de sus ropas y se acercó mientras desenvolvía el diminuto paquete que Lord Fion le había entregado.

De pie, siempre dejando espacio entre él y la menor, permitió que el medallón colgara a la altura del rostro ajeno.

—Lord MacCumhaill, su futuro esposo, nos envió para protegerla.

La chica no se movió, por el contrario, pareció encogerse y volverse más menuda de lo que ya era.

—Acompáñeme —pidió—, la escoltaremos a...

—No.

Lady Gránnie se removió, sin levantar la vista, sólo meciéndose ligeramente como si el movimiento le diera alguna clase de extraño consuelo; Diarmuid la observó, tratándo de adivinar que tan prudente sería simplemente levantarla y sacarla de ahí.

—No quiero ir —el murmullo bajo se fue aclarando—, no quiero hacerlo. Fue mi padre quien acordó ese matrimonio, ni siquiera conozco al Lord…

Por un segundo Diarmuid consideró que se encontraba frente a una doncella caprichosa, que tenía más de niña que de mujer pero luego, al darle una segunda mirada y reparar en los hombros que se sacudían por ese llanto mudo… sintió algo cercano a la empatía.

La vida no siempre era justa, pero todos tenían un destino a seguir.

—No me haga regresar.

—Si no vuelve, si esa boda no se cumple… comenzará una guerra y será su reino el que caerá —Diarmuid no le amenazaba, esa era la verdad—. El rey decidió la unión porque a pesar de poseer una corona, no cuenta con el apoyo suficiente para sostenerla. Si nadie se tomó la molestía de explicarle esto antes, téngalo en cuenta a partir de ahora.

—¡Es injusto!

—Tan injusto como lo sería morir en una guerra que pudo evitarse —le reprendió con voz serena—. Mi Lady, cumpla con tu deber.

Diarmuid evitó soltar un suspiro, de cansancio o quizás frustración, cuando la menor perdió el control de las lágrimas permitiendo que el sollozo se volviera más alto y notorio. Tal vez no debía pero, quitándose el capote para colocarlo sobre los hombros estrechos, estiró la diestra apoyando la mano en la cabeza ajena.

—Le aseguro que Lord Fionn MacCumhaill no es un mal hombre.

No había sentido la lluvia hasta ese momento, probablemente porque era hasta ahora cuando comenzaba a perder el calor de la batalla.

Era eso, o el ver a Lady Gráinne llorar.

—Hay que marcharse ya.

Acomodó la capucha cubriendo a la menor de la lluvia y retrocedió unos pasos para cederle espacio.

Más despacio de lo que Diarmuid lo hubiera deseado, Lady Gráinne se levantó poco a poco y ligeramente tambaleante dio los primeros pasos con el faldón del vestido y las mangas largas empapadas.

La carreta esperaba, la menor subió y la puerta se cerró tras ella.

Diarmuid volvió la atención a los hombres que le habían acompañado, de los cuatro faltaba uno y cuando Duncan negó, omitiendo las palabras, no preguntó más; una baja era lamentable pero al mismo tiempo resultaba un alivio que el número no fuera mayor aunque no estaba contando a los caballeros que acompañaban a Lady Gráinne ni a la doncella.

—Démonos prisa.

—Sí, todos queremos abandonar este lugar —Duncan montó, era un hombre alto y fornido que lucía inmenso sobre un corcel.

Klein le entregó las riendas de Lyon y Diarmuid le agradeció el gesto, aún cuando Duncan constantemente reprendiera al muchacho por actuar como un paje en lugar de un Caballero de Fianna; Fay, silencioso y con el costado herido cerraba la marcha de esa nueva caravana.


	3. III, IV, V, VI

Sin más interrupciones, continúemos…

* * *

**III**

**.**

El salón vibraba por el bullicio de la gente que celebraba, bebiendo y comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana; el rey había anunciado con júbilo el compromiso de su hija, Lady Gráinne con Lord Fionn MacCumhaill, héroe de Aillen y líder de los Caballeros de Fianna; sin embargo, a pesar del rostro sonriente del hombre que portaba la corona, la figura menuda sentada al lado de Lord Fionn parecía ausente.

Y aunque nadie lo diría en voz alta, por que ese tipo de diferencias eran muy habituales, era obvio el desagrado de la jovencita; Lord Fionn, con sus cuatro décadas a cuestas parecía más un padre que un esposo.

Diarmuid, con la incómoda sensación de sentirse observado, levantó el tarro para el brindis junto al resto de los presentes.

—El hombre con el lunar debajo de su ojo… —Lady Gráinne hizo una pausa—, ¿cuál es su nombre?

La moza volvió la mirada hacia el grupo de ruidosos caballeros que ocupaban una mesa cercana.

—Es un Caballero de Fianna —respondió sonrojada—, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne.

—Diarmuid…

—¿No lo recuerda mi Lady? —la rubia se inclinó, fingiendo llenar la copa de su señora— es el Caballero que la escoltó desde Carailand.

Escapando de la mirada de Lord Fionn, la moza se levantó a prisa sosteniendo el tarro con vino para perderse entre la multitud que seguía pidiendo bebida y comida; esa celebración duraría hasta el amanecer y apenas comenzaba.

Diarmuid dió un trago largo y para cuando volvió a sentarse, pescó la charla que entretenía a sus hombres aunque Duncan, Fay y el joven Klein eran en realidad como una familia para él.

—Es tan hermosa como dicen.

Klein, absorto en la idea, no vio llegar el codazo de Duncan y derramó el tarro sobre la mesa.

—No te hagas ilusiones —replicó—, lo más cerca que estarás de una doncella como esa es… bueno, ¡nunca en esta vida!

—Ni en las siguientes —Fay intervinó—, es la hija de un rey.

—¡Nunca dije que quisiera algo así! —el chico, indignado, se estiró para tomar una pieza de carne—. Sólo digo que es hermosa, y lo es. ¿O no Diarmuid?

Aludido pero sin ganas de responder algo así, el pelinegro arqueó una ceja.

—Klein —Duncan trató de sonar serio aunque no era parte de su personalidad—, no le preguntes algo así al hombre que las tiene haciendo fila y puede escoger.

El menor se fijó en el rostro ajeno y en el lunar del que todos sabían pero que, a simple vista y quizás como hombre, no le parecía gran cosa; aunque claro, ya había presenciado en primera fila la manera en la que las mujeres cambiaban de expresión cuando cruzaban la mirada con Diarmuid, parecían derretirse, endulzar la voz y resbalar hasta los brazos del otro.

Klein rodó los ojos y subió una pierna a la banca en donde estaban sentados.

—Por Diarmuid —levantó el tarro—, ¡el del punto del amor!

Un gran "¡Hooo!" se elevó incluso de las mesas cercanas, el rumor de poder tener a cualquier mujer siempre parecía causar admiración pero Diarmuid apenas se dio por aludido…, un geis como aquel no siempre traía consigo felicidad o al menos no la verdadera.

—Te lo presto el día que quieras Klein.

Duncan soltó una risota y Fay sonrió a su manera, con los labios muy apretados, por la ocurrencia de Diarmuid.

—Ya dejen el tema —Fay aflojó los hombros, era el más serio y seco para hablar pero también solía actuar como la voz de la razón—. Será la esposa de nuestro Lord.

Hubo una afirmación grupal y la charla finalmente se desvió.

Horas más tarde Diarmuid abandonó el salón pues si bien beber era uno de esos placeres que había en la vida, él había aprendido que la moderación resultaba un mal necesario; además, aunque estaban en un lugar seguro, le resultaba imposible quedarse quieto y relajarse…, tal vez se debía a las batallas vividas y a las experiencias en éstas.

Sentirse cómodo provocaba bajar la guardía, perder terreno y correr riesgos, y él no podía permitirse algo como aquello cuando había jurado lealtad a Lord Fionn MacCumhaill; su tarea jamás terminaría porque ésta se encontraba unida a la vida del mayor y, en todo caso, sería él quien dejaría el mundo primero por proteger al Lord.

Mas ser leal no era algo que le pesara, lo había elegido por voluntad.

Lord Fionn le daría unidad a los clanes, fortalecería el reino y así serían fuertes contra los invasores cuyos ataques se estaban volviendo frecuentes; si lo resumía, estaba apoyando a la persona correcta.

Diarmuid se recargó en la baranda de piedra, el pasillo tenía grandes arcos que se abrían como ventanales con vista al jardín interior del castillo de donde un olor dulzón se elevaba; los cardos abriéndose, vistosos por su color morado entre el resto de las flores, dejaban escapar ese aroma.

Después de la boda, cuando Lord Fionn se estableciera, seguramente pasarían mucho tiempo bajo techo y en ese castillo.

Un ruido, pasos en realidad, hicieron que Diarmuid volviera la mirada hacia la oscuridad y que se apartara de la tea para no quedar a descubierto; cualquiera diría que era innecesario mantenerse siempre a la defensiva pero prefería prevenir que lamentar…, claro que la sorpresa fue enorme y desconcertante, Diarmuid hubiera preferido encontrarse cara a cara con la muerte o sentir el ardor del arma afilada que cegaría su vida.

Contrario a ello, el cuerpo pequeño que chocó contra él le hizo reconocer de inmediato que no se trataba de un enemigo pero cuando dio un paso atrás y esa persona le siguió, rodeándole el cuello y colocándose en puntas para besarle..., un extraño pánico le invadió.

No era una moza ni era una doncella cualquiera, era Lady Gráinne entregada a él.

¿Qué habría ocurrido primero?, ¿el que ella le viera a la cara en algún momento de descuido o ese beso, tras el cual se encontraron frente a frente? Ya no importaba, en realidad no había diferencia entre un momento y otro.

Diarmuid la apartó y la menor trató de acercarse.

—Diarmuid Ua Duibhne.

—Basta —le frenó.

A lo largo de la noche, esa era la primera vez que el rostro de Lady Gráinne se llenaba de emoción pero ya conocía esa mirada, la sonrisa suave y el tono de voz de una mujer presa del geis que él portaba.

Y eso no era amor, sino un hechizo.

—Ahora sé porque no puedo casarme —la chica se llevó una mano al pecho—, no amo a Lord Fionn. Pero Diarmuid, mi señor, yo…

—¡No! ¡No, ni siquiera lo diga! —Diarmuid se acercó, apretándo la mandibula.

—Yo le amo.

Irguiéndose, tensando los hombros, Diarmuid mantuvo la serenidad aunque esa situación le colocara entre la espalda y la pared o, mejor dicho, colocara una soga en torno a su cuello que en el peor momento se apretaría hasta ahorcarle.

—Escapemos…

—No.

—Diarmuid —la chica trató en vano de sujetar la mano ajena—, estamos destinados a estar juntos… lo he visto, sé que así debe de ser…

—No —el mayor fue claro por segunda vez—. Soy un Caballero de Fianna, he jurado lealtad a Lord Fionn MacCumhaill. Mi deber es hacia él, mi vida misma le pertenece, jamás aceptaría algo tan descabellado…

—Diarmuid, se lo suplico.

Lágrimas y un apremiante sollozo parecían estar a flor de piel pero Diarmuid hizo caso omiso a ello, no podía razonar con alguien bajo la influencia del geis y mucho menos con una mujer que al no querer casarse encontraba en el hechizo un escape hacia un mundo de fantasia en donde le arrastraba a él.

—Usted pronto será su esposa —continuó—, así que les deseo felicidad y prosperidad.

—Por favor, no lo haga —Lady Gráinne miró hacia atrás, por el oscuro pasillo alguien avanzaba con una tea temblorosa iluminando el camino—. Por favor…

Diarmuid negó y le dio la espalda alejándose, los pasos ajenos se apresuraron y alcanzó a reconocer que era otro andar femenino, probablemente el de alguna moza que trataba de encontrar a Lady Gráinne.

Toda esa situación, sólo significaba problemas para él.

**IV**

**.**

El castillo entero hacía los últimos preparativos para la boda. Las cocinas eran un casos extrañamente ordenado, décenas de cocineros revisaban los platillos y daban ordenes a las mozas sobre como servir tal o cual cosa; el jardín, decorado con rosales en flor que habían estado transplantando durante la mañana, contrastaba en color con la palidez de la nieve que había caído la noche anterior.

Diarmuid había pasado esas últimas semanas fuera del castillo, acompañando a Lord Fionn como acostumbraba hacer; agradecía el aire fresco y también la sana distancia que le brindaba aquello.

En la medida lo posible, por su integridad y honor, había evitado a Lady Gráinne y esperaba que la boda pusiera fin a ese problema.

Era una cuestión de horas…

—Escuché que cuando Lord Fionn se convierta en rey, planea entregar tierras a algunos de sus caballeros —Klein, sentado en el ventanal de piedra sonrió arrancando a Diarmuid de sus pensamientos—. ¿Crees que estarás en su lista?

—Lo ignoro —respondió sincero—, un título y tierras no es algo que me interese.

—Hmm. Puede que no —el chico se cruzó de brazos, meditando en voz alta—, pero has sido su mano derecha durante mucho tiempo… te corresponde.

—Es un honor ser Caballero de Fainna.

—¿Así nada más? —la sonrisa se acrecentó ligeramente—. Te admiro. A mi no me molestaría una porción de tierra y el título… —Klein se encogió de hombros—, tampoco sienta mal. Quizás no tengo madera de Caballero.

—Tienes honor, ¿o me equivoco?

—Lo tengo.

—¿Y sigues a un hombre en el que crees? —inquirió.

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces —Diarmuid le concedió una sonrisa—, ya llegará tu momento.

Klein sonrió y bajó del ventanal, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y cuando estuvo a punto de responder, escuchó el grito con el que Duncan le llamaba.

—¡Voy! —replicó con medio cuerpo hacia el exterior, luego volvió la mirada hacia el mayor—. Olvidé que prometí ayudarle. Nos vemos después Diarmuid.

Y aunque permaneció en el aire esa ligera sensación de que Klein había estado a punto de decir algo importante, Diarmuid volvió la mirada hacia los jardines consciente de que pronto anochecería; algunos invitados habían comenzado a llegar y era ahora cuando ya no había marcha atrás.

La boda tendría lugar y se evitarían batallas innecesarias entre clanes que, a final de cuentas, eran hermanos.

Diarmuid se estiró, soltó un suspiro y con tiempo libre optó por encontrar algo en lo que pudiera ser útil aunque antes de ello dobló los pasos por el pasillo que le encaminaba a su habitación; era peculiar tener un techo como aquel, un lugar que en realidad estaba vacío porque no tenía grandes pertenencias y al que muchas noches no acudía porque estaba más acostumbrado a dormir bajo las estrellas, haciendo guardía o algo similar.

Y tal vez había sido el destino el que le empujó a tomar esa dirección, a entrar al cuarto antes y a contener el aliento cuando sintió las manos pequeñas aferrándose a su torso tras haber chocado en la oscuridad.

—Diarmuid…

—Lady Gráinne —se apartó, encontró la lampara de aceite en la mesita a su costado y aunque pensó en encenderla decidió optar por lo contrario y abandonar el cuarto—, no debe estar aquí.

—Por favor, escúcheme.

Diarmuid frenó en el pasillo aunque sabía que no tenía nada que escuchar, que cualquier palabra de amor o promesa sonaría irreal y que aunque fueran sinceras, él no correspondía a la castaña ni mucho menos lo haría si eso implicaba traicionar a Lord Fionn.

Pero aunque se sentía preparado para todo, le descolocó la imagen de las manos finas ofreciéndole un pañuelo doblado por la mitad.

—Tómelo —Lady Gráinne insistió—, vea lo que guarda.

Y si bien la curiosidad picó en el pecho de Diarmuid, detuvo esa sensación y no se aventuró a tocar las manos delgadas ni el pañuelo; la menor se desesperó, otra vez esas lágrimas amenazaron con escapar, y fue ella misma quién destapó el objeto.

Era frágil, tan viejo incluso que Diarmuid creyó estar viendo algo irreal.

—Tú me lo diste.

Elevó la vista hacia Lady Gráinne, incrédulo al no terminar de entender.

—No, ella era…

—Era yo —la castaña sonrió—, ella era yo.

Diarmuid tenía la mente en blanco pues, era difícil creer en el amor cuando todo lo que tenía era pasión.

Claro que podía elegir a la mujer que quisiera, a todas les resultaba irresistible pero ninguna le amaría realmente y él tampoco la amaría; había creído que siempre sería así pero ahí estaba, de la nada había aparecido ese pequeño e insignifiante anillo que él mismo hizo, y éste era la prueba de que había amado a alguien de una forma pura y sincera.

Sonrió sujetando la frágil alianza, obviamente no podía quedarle ahora pues él se lo habia dado a una niña y los años habían pasado ya.

Diarmuid no supó en que momento Lady Gránnie volvió a acercarse pero, en esta ocasión, cuando la tuvo contra el pecho cerró el abrazo y volvió a experimentar esa sensación cálida que nacía sobre el corazón y se extendía incluso sobrepasándole a él; en aquel entonces no había preguntado su nombre ni la menor el suyo, eran niños y él había tenido que marcharse aún antes de poder despedirse o pactar un reencuentro.

—Llévame contigo.

Lady Gránnie lo pidió ahogadamente, contemplándole.

—¡Y escapemos!

Diarmuid lo sabía, entendía perfectamente todo lo que eso ocasionaría, pero aún antes de poder tomar una decisión el ruido de una bandeja estrellándose en el suelo les arrancó del momento y antes de que pudiera actuar la doncella desapareció por el pasillo; les había visto, y no callaría algo así.

Una vez más observó a Lady Gráinne, los ojos de la chica delataban su miedo pero también el amor que le profesaba y en el que ahora él creía; así que afirmó, lo hizo una vez para sí mismo y una segunda ocasión para la menor.

La sujetó por la diestra y jaló de ella al avanzar con grandes zancadas rumbo a los establos, tenían todo en contra y minutos para salir de ahí.

Estaba rompiendo con un geis autoimpuesto, aquel con el que juraba ser leal a su señor, y aunque esa podía ser su perdición la mano que aferraba era pequeña, cálida y le resultaba imposible de soltar; Diarmuid había elegido y aún así sintió un sobresalto cuando la alarma resonó en las paredes del castillo.

Alcanzaron el exterior unos segundos después y aunque era consciente de que Lady Gráinne tropezaba, no la soltó ni aminoró el paso.

—¿Diarmuid? —Duncan fue el primero en verle, retrocediendo cuando el pelinegro entró a las caballerizas—, ¿Lady…

Tanto éste como Klein miraron a Diarmuid en busca de una explicación que nunca llegó; Diarmuid simplemente saltó al establo de Lyon, le colocó la silla de montar al garañón y tomó uno de los capotes colgados para cubrir a Lady Gráinne, la ayudó a montar y subió tras ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Duncan tiró de las riendas de Lyon—. ¿A dónde la llevas?

—¡Apártate! —gritó.

—¡No! ¡Responde primero! —exigió, reteniéndole—. ¿Lord Fionn te lo ha ordenado? ¡Diarmiud!

—¡Traidor!

La voz llegó desde el frente y Diarmuid aprovechó el desconcierto para soltar las riendas de las manos de Duncan, montar, azotar a Lyon y emprender la huída; lo primero era salir del castillo pero luego necesitaban atravesar la ciudad para abandonar la fortaleza antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

—¡Duncan! —Klein pasó a un lado del mayor, cabalgando y siguiendo el camino que Diarmuid había tomado.

—¡Eh!, ¿qué haces?

Duncan maldijó por lo alto pero no dudó en seguirles.

Las puertas de la fortaleza no podrían cerrarse a prisa, caravanas entraban rumbo a la boda, campesinos regresaban con las cosechas del día y con el puente ocupado resultaba imposible levantarlo o bloquearlo con guardías; Diarmuid sintió el cuerpo pequeño recargándose en su pecho y aferrándo bien las riendas apresuró la carrera de Lyon, las patas fuertes del corcel eran una bendición en ese momento.

Atravesaron la agitada ciudad con calles estrechas y concurridas, tendiendo que serpentear entre éstas para evadir a otros jinetes; la gente se quitaba del camino, corrían asustados y confundidos.

—¡Despejen el lugar!

—¡Hay que bajar el puente!

Una tercera voz se sumó desde la torre de la fortaleza:

—¡Ahora! ¡Hagánlo ahora!

Le resultaba imposible mirar atrás pero la entrada se encontraba a unos metros y cuando un par de guardías aparecieron, tomó a Gae Buideh para atacar y abrir camino; hirió a uno de los dos hombres, el otro se había apartado.

De esa forma atravesaron la entrada y el terreno plano se extendió al frente, Diarmuid escuchó el silbido de una flecha cortando el aire y enterrándose en el suelo muy cerca de ellos; Lyon relinchó asustado y casi tropezó al frenar, levantándose en las patas traseras. Logró controlarlo antes de que les arrojara, sentía su propio corazón latiendo descontrolado y seguro Lady Gráinne podía escucharlo al tener el rostro apretado contra su pecho.

Una segunda tanda de flechas zurcó el cielo y una voz familiar, una exclamació en realidad, le pareció mucho más cercana y clara de lo que debería ser; bajó la vista hacia la menor y por la capucha no pudo contemplarle pero siendo menuda y yendo frente a él era poco probable que resultara herida.

Y aparentemente, aunque no pudieran detenerse aún, habían escapado.

El bullicio de la ciudad se apagaba, sólo quedaba la respiración pesada de Lyon, el latir de su corazón y el viento que golpeaba contra ellos al cabalgar.

—Lo hemos hecho —la afirmación llegó con una sonrisa de alivio.

—Diarmuid…

Ahora ansiaba ese beso robado, devolverle algo de color al rostro de Lady Gráinne, pero esa clase de gestos tendrían que esperar; debían mantener la ventaja que habían ganado y eso significaba internarse en el bosque aprovechando la noche.

—¡Diarmuid!

La voz fue clara y casi una orden, pero antes de que pudiera frenar la marcha Duncan llegó a su lado cargando un fardo enrojecido en el regazo; uno con piernas, brazos y un cabello alborotado que él conocía.

Tardó un momento, unos pocos segundos, en entender.

—¿Klein?

El chico no se movía y al recorrerlo con la mirada encontró la flecha incrustrada a la altura de la espalda.

—¡No tenía que hacerlo! —replicó—. ¡Debiste detenerlo!

—¡Idiota! —un puñetazo se inscrutró en el rostro de Diarmuid—. ¡Siempre estamos contigo! ¡Nosotros te seguimos!

Y a pesar de la mandíbula que le cimbraba, Diarmuid rememoró el momento en el que Klein había tratado de decirle precisamente aquello hacía tan sólo una hora atrás; era Diarmuid quien seguía a Lord Fionn pero ellos, simplemente, le seguían a él.

Diarmuid volvió a observar a Klein mientras Lyon, inquieto, se movía dando pasos hacia adelante y atrás.

—Llévalo a un lugar seguro, luego nos reuniremos en Úlster.

—¿Comprendes que esto terminará mal? —Duncan recalcó lo obvio.

—Ya no hay marcha atrás…

Aún si Duncan regresaba ahora alegando que habían tratado de detenerle, Lord Fionn no les creería pues ahora corrían la misma suerte que él y serían considerados traidores; acababa de llevarse a Lady Gráinne, a la futura esposa del Lord, así que su cabeza tenía precio junto con la de Duncan y Klein.

Ahora la carga era más pesada para Diarmuid, no sólo le había dado la espalda a su señor sino que había enredado el destino de dos personas -que le importaban- con el propio.

Diarmuid observó a Klein una vez más, esperando que sobreviviera.

Si ya les estan tomando cariño, debo decirles que Klein, Duncan y Fay son personajes originales… no van a encontrarlos cuando lean sobre Diarmuid, Gráinne o Fionn.

Sin más, les dejo continuar.

**V**

**.**

Morir por una causa era honorable y dar la vida por un gran señor, también… pero, Diarmuid sabía que Klein no había tenido una causa propia y que él no era ese gran señor al que éste creía seguir.

Él había huído de manera egoísta, le había dado la espalda a sus juramentos y sí, se había llevado consigo a una mujer que iba a ser entregada a otro hombre.

El vientro sopló con fuerza, levantó el polvo alrededor de la tumba y los sumió en un silencio aún más profundo del que les había rodeado mientras cavaban y enterraban al muchacho; Klein tan sólo había tenido dieciseis años y aunque un caballero sabía que podía morir en cualquier momento, en batalla, en un atraco o hasta en un pleito entre bebidas, Diarmuid sentía que esos eran muy pocos años de vida.

—Él creía en ti.

Diarmuid afirmó, sin más.

—Merece una explicación —Duncan fue tajante en ello—. Klein merece saber por qué era tan importante esa mujer y qué fue lo que te empujó a semejante estupidez. Diarmuid… —el mayor se esforzó en ser menos viceral—, trato de entender pero no lo comprendo. Lady Gráinne era la prometida de Lord Fionn, nunca la habías mirado y de repente…, ¿huyes con ella?

—Es ella.

—¿Quién? —Duncan dudó, porque las palabras de Diarmuid no tenían sentido.

—La correcta.

—Klein está muerto —recalcó con el enfado palpable en la voz—, se pudre bajo tierra, ¿¡y eso es todo lo que puedes decir!? ¿¡Lady Gráinne es la correcta!?

—Sí —afirmó.

Duncan bufó, el enfado seguía ahí por la muerte del muchacho pero si algo sabía era que Diarmuid jamás había considerado a una mujer como _la elegida; _tal vez era culpa del geis que el pelinegro llevaba pues amar, enamorarse en sí, no era algo que pareciera estar en el camino de éste y probablemente aferrarse a ese amor iba a llevar a Diarmuid en picada.

Aún cuando todavía quería darle otro puñetazo, Duncan sintió algo de compasión; luchar contra el destino era una empresa pérdida y tratar de escapar de Lord Fionn también.

Suspiró y apoyó la mano en el hombro de Diarmuid.

—Hay por lo menos una veintena de hombres persiguiéndote —apretó el hombro, antes de soltar el gesto—. Ha colocado dos Caballeros de Fianna en cada puesto de vigilancia y juró que te haría sufrir por esta afrenta.

—Espera todo eso —Diarmuid le observó—, y más.

—No es todo…

Con un suspiró pesado, Duncan soltó el aire.

—Fay encabeza el grupo.

Hubo un breve silencio y luego la afirmación del pelinegro, no podía sentir rencor hacia Fay cuando seguramente él hubiera actuado igual.

—Entiendo… —respondió.

—Hablé con él en Úlster —Duncan se frotó el rostro recordando con cierta incomodidad el encuentro—, me contó lo que ocurrió en el castillo luego de huir. Y ya sabes como es Fay, dice que has hecho algo imperdonable en términos de honor pero… sigues siendo familia, supongo que esto te convierte en el hermano con la cabeza dura.

Duncan sonrió, probablemente eso les dejaba en una posición aún más tensa; era fácil herir y asesinar a un hombre que consideraban su enemigo pero levantar la espada en contra de un hermano, eso lo complicaba todo.

—¿Y ahora?, ¿qué sigue? —llevó una mano a la empuñadura de su espada—. Siempre me ha gustado conocer el plan.

—¿A pesar de todo vendrás?

—De cualquier forma no es como si pueda regresar —Duncan lo recalcó sonriente—. Además, terminaré lo que Klein empezó…

Diarmuid sabía que existían razones de sobra para que Duncan tomara su propio camino y para que le odiara en el proceso pero a pesar de ello, el mayor seguía a su lado y era algo que tenía que agradecer.

Nunca había estado sólo, hasta ahora reconocía el valor de eso.

—Es mi esposa —Diarmuid lo murmuró, cuando reparó en que los ojos verdes de Duncan habían ido a parar en la figurita dormida al pie de un árbol.

—¿Te casaste? —con sorpresa, Duncan sonrió—. Sé que lo que diría Klein en un momento así… —observó la tumba improvisada y añadió—: "Ella sí es muy, muy hermosa. ¿Verdad Diarmuid?"

En respuesta, Diarmuid sonrió y afirmó.

Gráinne era una mujer hermosa, por supuesto, pero no había sido motivo suficiente como para faltar a su honor y abandonarlo todo; no, la razón verdadera la llevaba envuelta en el pañuelo blanco y apretada contra el pecho.

_Enamorado del amor_, quizás eso dirían de él en el futuro.

**VI**

**.**

Dos años y medio era el tiempo ya transcurrido.

La temporada de lluvias había comenzado por tercera vez y ellos habían recorrido todo el territorio siendo obligados a retroceder cuando lograban salir del reino, en esas condiciones alcanzar la costa resultaba imposible, de la misma forma que lo era el embarcarse pero si acaso había algo a su favor, eso eran los problemas que había causado el que no se llevara a cabo el matrimonio de Gráinne y Lord Fionn; las pequeñas batallas internas, entre clanes y territorios, hacían más fácil pasar desapercibidos.

La rutina diaria estaba lejos de ser ideal, escondiéndose, viviéndo en el bosque, comiendo lo que cazaban o lo poco que podían comprar antes de que apareciera algún guardía que daría pie a otra pelea y a una nueva huida; pero aún eran libres, estaban juntos y en algún momento las cosas tendrían que empezar a mejorar.

Gráinne siempre lo decía, y Diarmuid quería creer que de verdad ocurriría; y en momentos como aquel, cuando le perseguían, lo repetía hasta que el futuro parecía claro.

A pesar de la lluvía fría que caía con fuerza, corría con el cuerpo agitado y caliente por el esfuerzo. Había tenido que vender a Lyon el invierno anterior y el corcel que había comprado para reemplazarle, viejo y sin experiencia en trotes de batalla, murió poco antes de salir del bosque cuando habían sido atacados.

No importaba si en cada encuentro liquidaba a cinco o seis hombres, en la siguiente cacería la cuenta volvía a ser la misma e incluso el número aumentaba; Diarmuid se decidió a hacerles frente, cesando su avance, porque necesitaba recuperar espacio.

El primer hombre cayó por un corte largo en el torso, el segundo lo hizo cuando la punta de Gae Dearg se enterró en su costado y un tercero cuando Diarmuid giró y el filo, manchado de sangre, hirió la avertura sin armadura en las piernas ajenas; volvió a correr por el claro, si salía de éste tendría más oportunidad de escapar pero sabía que eran demasiados, que algunos traían monturas y que pronto se vería acorralado.

Mas si ese era el final, caería de pie…

Apretó las manos sobre sobre Gae Buideh y Gae Dearg, elevó la zurda y bloqueó un ataque para devolverlo con la diestra; giró en su lugar, esquivó un golpe directo al pecho pero sintió el ardor del metal contra su brazo.

Luego llegó un golpe seco, su vista se nubló por un momento, sintió la sangre bajando por su sien y aunque se tambaleó, embistió con Gae Dearg al frente.

—¡Diarmuid!

El mundo aún se movía bajo sus pies cuando su nombre llegó en ese grito, volvió a escuchar el sonido métalico y cuando un par de jinetes encapuchados cayeron del suelo, logró enfocar su vista para ver a Duncan abriendo camino hasta él.

Dos años y medio, y sorprendentemente aún le cubría la espalda. Desmontando y colocándose a su lado, Duncan atacó cubriendo el flanco que Diarmuid dejaba abierto.

—Tienes que salir de aquí…

Cruzaron miradas, Diarmuid le escuchó pero sentía que no lo había hecho.

—Tienes que salir, ¡ahora! —Duncan golpeó uno de los rostro enmascarados con la empuñadura de su espada, haciendo al hombre retroceder—. En la entrada a Eirú te espera Fay, debes hablar con él.

—¿Fay?

—Estos hombres no pertenecen a Lord Fionn, no son Caballeros de Fianna.

Diarmuid reparó en ese detalle por primera vez, en las ropas, las capuchas y las máscaras de metal; parecían mercenarios y no caballeros cumpliendo las ordenes de un Lord…, la diferencia era obvia pero, con el tiempo había comenzado a omitar esos detalles puesto que todos eran enemigos.

—¡No te dejaré! —replicó, jadeando ante su último ataque corto con Gae Buideh.

—¡No seas estúpido! —Duncan sujetó las riendas de uno de los corceles, tirando del animal para acercarlo al menor—, perdiste tu honor. No me quites el mío.

Diarmuid tragó amargó y afirmó.

—Nos reuniremos pronto —musitó, esperaba que fuera en esa vida.

Guardó las lanzas, montó y escuchó la palmada que esa enorme mano asentaba sobre el garañón; no volvió la mirada atrás pero si recordó que se necesitaban al menos tres hombres para derribar a Duncan.

Llovía cuando abandonó el claro y siguió haciéndolo todo el camino hacia Eirú.

La pequeña ciudad lucía muerta, a comparación de años atrás, y se debía a que se había convertido en un lugar de paso situado entre los clanes en guerra; nadie quería estar ahí, pero era inevitable cruzar para ahorrar tiempo y acortar distancias.

Reconoció a Fay al instante, alto y con ese rostro serio pero ahora un poco más cansado; observó a su alrededor y sin encontrar razones para temer una emboscada le siguió hasta la taberna. Aún tenía heridas que sangraban y escocían pero bajo el capote no se notaban, y el dolor era algo pasajero con lo que ya había aprendidoa lidiar.

Se sentaron, y si bien Fay no era de hablar mucho, ahora eran dos extraños que no tenían nada que decirle el uno al otro.

Seguramente hubieran pasado de largo, si no existiera una razón de peso para ese encuentro.

—Te escucho.

—Tengo un mensaje de Lord Fionn…

Fay se detuvo cuando una mujer regordeta asentó en la mesa dos tarros que ninguno había pedido, esperó a que se marchara y luego de observar al otro, continuó.

—Él sabe del matrimonio y quiere paz. Pronto será rey y existen peores problemas que una novia robada —Fay le miró a los ojos—. Todo esto ha durado demasiado.

—¿Por qué habría de confiar?

—Una vez lo hiciste…

—Las cosas eran diferentes —Diarmuid sostuvo la mirada ajena, aunque la expresión de Fay no cambió.

—¿Aún recuerdas cómo comenzó todo?

Llegando a ese punto muerto, porque no tenía sentido remontarse al pasado y discutir lo obvio, Fay bebió del tarro hasta acabarlo.

—Dime Diarmuid, ¿no crees que ha sido suficiente?

No había necesidad de ponerlo en palabras pero ya no estaba sólo y huir, pelear, no tener un lugar…, no era justo para Gráinne y no era eso lo que él deseaba para la mujer que era su esposa; quería un hogar, una familia.

Quería paz, y quizás Fay lo adivinaba al preguntar algo así.

—Dentro de dos días, al amanecer, Lord Fionn estara en el paso a Carailand. Es tu decisión terminar con todo esto, o seguir…

Confiar, o no.


	4. VII

Nos acercamos al final,

regresen al capítulo anterior si no han dejado review xD.

* * *

**VII**

Detenerse frente al endeble refugio fue lo que le hizo decidir.

Diarmuid no aspiraba al trono que en teoría le correspondería al casarse con Gráinne, no deseaba liderar un reino ni mucho menos pelear para obtenerlo y siendo incluso capaz de dejar de lado la lealtad que había jurado sostener… ahora, por modesto que fuera el plan, deseaba una vida propia; así que suspiró pues si bien se decía que incumplir con los geis llevaba a la perdición, vivir con miedo era absurdo y quizás aún más mortal.

Su encuentro con Lord Fionn había sido breve, sincero y habían sellado el perdón con un apretón de manos firme y una sonrisa inesperada que él correspondió con el pecho ligero; su antiguo señor le había devuelto su orgullo como Caballero y eso era algo que no esperaba recuperar.

Era un hombre libre.

Dio un golpe sobre la madera, hizo una pausa y golpeó de nuevo dos veces anunciando que era él; cosas así, pequeñas señales, les había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión.

La puerta chirrió, Diarmuid entró y encontró a Gráinne sentada en el suelo.

—Alégrate Gráinne…

Avanzó, con la emoción retenida en el pecho.

—¡Lord Fionn ha reconocido nuestro matrimonio! —la exclamación surgió como algo natural y venía acompañada de una sonrisa que contagió a la menor.

Diarmuid rodeó a Gráinne con un abrazo y suspiró suavemente cuando el cuerpo menudo se amoldó a él, devolviéndole el gesto; era ahora cuando todo comenzaba a tornarse diferente, cuando realmente podrían pensar a futuro y no sería simplemente hacer castillos en las nubes como hasta el momento.

—Me he reunido con él —le explicó—, ya no es necesario huir.

—¿En verdad?

Afirmó en respuesta, sujetándole para ponerla en pie.

—Diarmuid.

—Podrémos irnos lejos —besó las manos ajenas—, no nos perseguiran.

—Pero, mi padre…

Diarmuid negó, sabía que Gráinne no le tenía mucho aprecio a éste y que la relación se había deteriorado aún más cuando la obligó a casarse pero aún así le sabía mal hablar de las desgracias que le habían ocurrido al hombre en esos años; cualquiera en ese reino podría contarle de la mala temporada que había azotado al rey desde que Lord Fionn le retiró su apoyo, incluso oponiéndose directamente a él.

—Ya no es rey—declaró con cierta suavidad, quizás tratándo de moderar la noticia—, ha perdido ante Lord Fionn —a conciencia omitió la manera en la que estaba ocurriendo ese cambio porque no tenía sentido hablar de las crueldades de una guerra.

—¿Murió?

—Ha cedido la corona…

Y probablemente moriría dentro de poco, Lord Fionn no sería tan descuidado como para dejarle con vida y correr el riesgo de un ataque por la espalda. Al parece de Diarmuid hubiera sido mejor que el hombre muriera en batalla, con su honor intacto y no como prisionero en un calabozo o colgado como un vil ladrón; sin embargo también entendía que Fionn había sido inteligente y que exigir que fuera éste quien cediera la corona, a pesar de ya haberla ganado y poder arrebatarla, era sólo una forma de corroborar su inminente victoria… después de todo, tendría al rey de rodillas.

Y aunque esa era la situación actual del reino, era lo que menos le importaba.

Abrazó a Gráinne, la levantó del suelo y dio un giro con la chica celebrando la nueva libertad que poseían; el faldón del vestido ondeó y la voz de la menor, en esa risa, fue calentándole el pecho mientras los dedos suaves le acariciaban la nuca.

—Nos iremos —Gráinne murmuró las palabras, besando la frente de Diarmuid.

—Así es.

Podían marcharse ese mismo día si lo deseaban, emprenderían el camino hacía el este y en tres días estarían a bordo de un barco; o bien, simplemente podían dirigirse al norte y asentarse.

—¿Extrañarás el castillo? —Diarmuid lo preguntó por primera vez en esos años, y si lo hacía hasta ahora era porque la duda le preocupaba pero la respuesta lo hacía aún más.

—No.

Gráinne negó.

—Todo lo que quiero es estar contigo, te seguiré sin importar el lugar —con una pequeña sonrisa, la castaña le observó—. Soy tu esposa.

Diarmuid sonrió, reparando en la expresión sincera en los ojos de la menor; cuando se veía reflejado en éstos, no había manera de que dudara de lo que estaba haciendo y sabía que hubiera sido un gran error darle la espalda a ese sentimiento.

Apretó la mano pequeña entre la propia pues iba a asegurarse de que todo saliera bien, de que ellos tuvieran aquello por lo que habían arriesgado tanto.

Viajarían ligero, era más una necesidad que un gusto, y aunque no corrían peligro ya…, las precauciones nunca estaban de más. Alejándose de las pequeñas ciudades que aún tenían problemas internos, habían rodeado el territorio de Aran rumbo a los acantilados de Morher; las tierras altas eran un buen lugar para pasar una temporada, las grandes extensiones llenas de verdor y las olas rompiendo contra la costa resultaban algo diferente para los bosques densos en donde habían tenido que esconderse.

Además, Gráinne quería ver el mar y lo que él había descrito para explicarle la inmensidad que rugía y el olor salado que se elevaba cuando soplaba el viento, sólo despertó más curiosidad en en la menor.

Apoyando los labios contra la cabeza ajena, Diarmuid cerró los ojos mientras el corcel se movía a paso lento por el camino; él aferraba las riendas pero no tenía necesidad de tirar del animal.

Aquel era el último tramo de su viaje y comenzaba a sentirse en casa aunque no tenían un lugar exacto al cual llegar. Kerry, la ciudad que habían dejado atrás, era pacífica y se había mantenido alejada de los problemas en gran medida por encontrarse aislada; así que tal vez podrían regresar a ella, quedarse ahí.

—Diarmuid...

—Dime —murmuró, con la idea de que había pensado con mucha intensidad y que Gráinne continuaría con su idea.

—Esos hombres —la chica se inclinó hacia atrás, pegando la espalda al pecho ajeno.

Su instinto le empujó a tensarse aún antes de abrir los ojos, iba armado pero llevando a Gráinne con él no tenía ventaja.

—Son Caballeros de Fianna —Diarmuid lo notó.

Y eso no era todo, la carreta a un lado del camino se inclinó hacia la izquierda cuando el peso en su interior se dirigió a la salida; el porte y el andar, Diarmuid los reconoció de inmediato aunque el hombre vistiera ahora diferente.

La palabra _emboscada _resonó en su cabeza cuando Fionn sonrió y por ello desmontó, con el orgullo a cuestas.

Gráinne le observó con el terror marcado en el rostro.

—Huye y escóndete —le entregó las riendas, el potro se inquietó—. Iré por ti.

—¡No! ¡Diarmuid!

—¡Vete!

Azotó el costado del animal, éste relinchó y corrió. Esgrimó a Gae Dearg, al ser su lanza más larga, y corrió hacia los dos jinetes que avanzaban con la intención de detener a Gráinne, los derribó y sujetó las riendas de un garañón pero no logró montar pues tuvo que retroceder ante una espada afilada y un hombre decidido a pelear.

Las armas chasquearon al encontrarse, cerca escuchaba los cascos de otro corceles y cuando hirió a su enemigo, tras asentar una patada en el estómago ajeno y alejarlo, volvió a escuchar ese grito con el que alguien le llamaba. Más no pudo encontrar el lugar de donde provenía esa voz porque cuando esquivaba un golpe recibía otro, lanzaba uno y tenía que bloquear de inmediato sin bajar la guardía; el enemigo le superaba en número y pronto estuvo herido, respirando con pesadez y con herídas contadas pero considerables.

Sin embargo, por encima de esos dolores, el pasado le golpeó con fuerza; dicho en medio de la batalla su nombre se había convertido en un mal augurio; primero Klein, luego Duncan y ahora…

—¡Diarmuid! —el grito se repitió.

—¡Gráinne!

De un momento a otro se encontró rodeado y hubiera luchado, hasta vencer o morir, si la menor no hubiera sido llevada a rastras hasta Lord Fionn; éste la sujetó del brazo y tiró de ella, tratándola no como a la hija de un rey sino como a cualquier mujer que encontraba en alguna aldea y la que quisiera llevar con él.

Apretó las manos con impotencia pero bajó las armas.

Los hombres del Lord no tardaron en sujetarlo, haciéndole llevar las manos a la espalda antes de encararse con éste.

—Diarmuid, ¿creíste que olvidaría lo que sucedió con Gráinne? —inquirió con voz ronca y con odio palpable—, ¿¡qué perdonaría tú traición?

Lord Fionn arrojó a Gráinne a un costado, Diarmuid la siguió con la mirada y un segundo después se dio cuenta de que nadie le retenía; mas no pudo moverse, quiso respirar y antes de que el aire le llenara los pulmones, el sabor metálico en su boca anunció lo ocurrido… volvió la mirada hacia abajo, y el borbotón de sangre que escupió fue tan impactante para él como ver aquella mano aferrando la empuñadura de la espada que ahora tenía enterrada en su pecho.

Todo hombre moría, morir era increíblemente fácil…

Con la sonrisa de satisfacción Lord Fionn tiró de la espada hacia atrás, retirándola. Diarmuid no pudo mantenerse en pie, dio unos pasos y se desplomó sobre el pasto increíblemente verde y el cielo azul, sin nubes, sobre él.

—¡DIARMUID! —las manos pequeñas le cubrieron la herida en el pecho, manchándose— ¡No mueras!

—Gráin-…

—¡No! —Gráinne gritó cuando Lord Fionn la sujetó, apartándola.

—Díselo.

Si Gráinne había estado pálida, en ese momento perdió todo rastro de color. Diarmuid trató de moverse, luchó en contra de la pesadez que le arrastraba pero era aplastante.

—¡Te ordeno que se lo digas! —el mayor tiró de ella con rudeza, sacudiéndola sin importar si la lastimaba—. ¡Dile la verdad!

—¡No! —replicó al borde del llanto.

El Lord la arrojó de regreso al suelo, sobre Diarmuid, y con la misma espada con la que le había herido hundió la punta en la armadura rota para sacar el pañuelo ensangrentado; la alianza, apenas un arito de cuerda entrelezado, fue lo primero que Diarmuid vió cuando éste resbaló y luego contempló el manchón rojo sobre la tela.

Con esfuerzo miró a Gráinne, era casi una imagen borrosa, desesperándose con el pecho apretado y las sensaciones aglomerándose en él; la confusión se volvía más y más grande, ahogando al resto de sentimientos que buscaban lugar.

—Tu querida esposa le robó esto a otra mujer —Lord Fionn aventó el pañuelo de la misma forma en la que había soltado a Gráinne—, a una doncella tonta que confió en su señora...

Diarmuid jadeó, con expresión atormentada.

—¡Perdón! —la chica chilló la disculpa, apretando las manos de nuevo contra el torso herido—. ¡Perdón Diarmuid, yo te amaba! ¡Te amaba como nadie más te amaría! ¡Tenías que llevarme contigo!

Había sido iluso, un tonto, y un traidor por motivos injustificables.

Diarmuid la contempló con los ojos vacíos, engañado y otra vez sin honor, mas si había pensado en luchar para vivir un poco más, ya no…

Su cuerpo se sentía frío y era consciente de que iba a morir.

—Traíganla.

—¡Diarmuid! —Gráinne gritó al ser obligada a ponerse en pie, arrastrada lejos de éste y luego arrojada dentro de la carreta.

Los cascos de los caballos volvieron a ser un sonido claro, acompasado, pero ahora se alejaban de él; Diarmuid, débil por la pérdida de sangre, movió los dedos alcanzando y apretando el pañuelo mientras sentía la humedad bajo su cuerpo.

No muy lejos de ahí el mar golpeaba contra los acantilados de Moher y la idea de un hogar aún parecía real; pero, justo al final, había vivido en un mundo de mentiras y le habían arrebatado todo… incluido el honor.

…

..

.

—No tengo odio por nadie —añadió, mirándo a Rider—. Sin embargo, el destino simplemente fue demasiado cruel…

Lancer negó con un movimiento de cabeza, tenía nuevamente el tarro vacío pero la charla se había tornado pesada y no deseaba seguir bebiendo ni mucho menos encerrado en esa pequeña habitación.

Una charla a cada tanto, una reunión, eran cosas que no buscaba en esa vida y que en fondo no necesitaba.

A diferencia de Lancer, Rider parecía disfrutarlas…

—¿Sabes que es lo bueno de ser invocado en esta guerra por el Grial? —el Rey de los Conquistadores se reclinó apoyando las manos en el suelo, y se adelantó a responder ante el silencio de Lancer—. Es una oportunidad para que los grandes héroes se puedan conocer, de otra forma nunca estaríamos aquí.

Lancer sonrió, poniéndose en pie, vaya forma de romper con la tensión.

—Deberías de unirte a mi ejército —Rider soltó la propuesta, con una sonrisa ancha mientras llevaba de nuevo las manos al vino—, tengo grandes planes para el futuro. El mundo es inmenso, en mi época sólo conquisté una pequeña parte…

—Me temo que declinaré pero, suerte con ello.

Rider soltó una risa, confiado, mientras Lancer desaparecía ante él.

Terminó de beber sólo, apagó las luces del cuarto y aunque tropezó con un par de latas, cajas de videojuegos y bolsas de frituras haciendo ruido, Iskander se sentó en el suelo nuevamente pero ahora recargando la espalda en la cama del menor.

—Al final no conseguiste lo que deseabas…

Waver habló desde su lugar, girándo al haber despertado por el ruido y el peso que empujaba la cama contra la pared.

—Muchacho —la voz ronca de Rider llevaba un tinte feliz, y el alcohol no tenía anda que ver con ello—, ¿acaso cabeceaste?

Iskander estiró el brazo para revolverle el cabello y Waver se hundió entre las sábanas, con un mohín, sin aceptar que lo había hecho en más de una ocasión. Había sido una historia larga, con muchas pausas y él aunque sonara irrespetuoso, no recordaba mucho pues sentía los ojos pesados desde antes que Lancer comenzara hablar.

—Sé más de lo que necesitaba.

—¿Y eso cómo nos ayudará a conseguir el Grial? —Waver se descubrió medio rostro, arqueando una ceja en espera de la respuesta.

—Aún no lo sé —aceptó, al igual que lo hizo en días atras—, pero no había tenido una charla así desde hace siglos...

—¡Rider!

Waver volvió a hundirse entre las sábanas cuando el mayor le frotó la espalda como una obvia señal para que no se preocupara; suspiró, frustrado y sin entenderle, pero rendido ante el hecho de que no podría cambiar esa forma de ser.

Su Servant era así, tenía que lidiar con eso.

**oOo**

* * *

¿Les ha quedado un nudo en el pecho?...

En la mitología irlandesa los héroes incumplen con sus geis por culpa de engaños, eso los llevaba a morir tragicamente y traté de apegarme a eso. También… me hubiera gustado usar otra versión de la historia de Gráinne y Diarmuid pero en el anime parecen enamorados así que seguí ese detalle.

Beautiful-sadness, ve al epílogo porque no creas que me he olvidado de Saber.


	5. Epílogo

¿Les ha quedado un nudo en el pecho?...

En la mitología irlandesa los héroes incumplen con sus geis por culpa de engaños, eso los llevaba a morir tragicamente y traté de apegarme a eso. También… me hubiera gustado usar otra versión de la historia de Gráinne y Diarmuid pero en el anime parecen enamorados así que seguí ese detalle.

Beautiful-sadness, ve al epílogo porque no creas que me he olvidado de Saber.

Ahora sí, este es el final.

* * *

**Epílogo**

Cuando entró y la campanita de la puerta sonó anunciando su presencia, una mujer le había dado los _buenos días _sin levantar la mirada y Diarmuid había agradecido aquello porque aunque se quitara la armadura y se vistiera con ropas comunes, para esa época, el efecto del lunar en su rostro seguía siendo el mismo.

Un poco de indiferencia femenina no le ofendía, de hecho le hacía bien.

Recorrió con la mirada los pasillos, con estantes altos y repletos de libros que se extendían en hileras a la derecha y la izquierda de la entrada pero antes de atinar a elegir una dirección, ciertamente sin saber por donde empezar, apareció un muchacho con el mismo uniforme que la mujer de la entrada.

—Sí —Diarmuid dudó un segundo ante el ofrecimiento de ayuda.

Podía resultar absurdo, no era un riesgo decir su nombre ahí y esa persona no era el enemigo pero se sentía como si fuera a revelar un enorme secreto; se aclaró la garganta, ligeramente incómodo antes de hablar.

—Busco algo sobre Diarmuid Ua Duibhne.

—¡Ah! ¡Mitología irlandesa! —aparentemente entusiasmado, el menor le guió por los estantes con diligencia—. He trabajado aquí tres años y es la primera vez que alguien pide algo de esa sección… aunque, esta es una librería pequeña —pensó en voz alta—, quizás en otra sea más común.

Diarmuid en realidad no le escuchaba y el chico pareció notarlo.

—Bueno. No puedo ofrecerte un libro completo, no hay tanta información sobre Diarmuid —le explicó mientras pasaba los dedos por los tomos en busca de uno en particular—, su leyenda pertenece al Ciclo Feniano y la mayoría de las historias hablan sobre Fionn MacCumhaill y sus caballeros: los Fianna.

—¿Es una leyenda?

El chico afirmó y le dedicó una mirada.

—Al menos así se le considera. Era un Caballero de Fianna y en realidad es famoso por su relación con Lady Gráinne —sonrió, contento con haber enganchado al otro en la charla—. Hay varias versiones de la historia… uhm, en éste —le tendió un libro a Diarmuid, separando la página— Lady Gráinne se enamorada de Diarmuid el mismo día de su compromiso y le pide que escapen. Diarmuid se niega pero es amenazado, Gráinne alega que le acusara de haber abusado de ella y así le obliga a llevarle consigo; Fionn, enfadado por la ofensa, les persigue y años después les perdona. Ellos se habían casado, tuvieron hijos pero más tarde Diarmuird es herido y Fionn, quien podía convertir el agua en un brebaje mágico, se lo niega recordándole que nunca le perdonó la traición.

El pelinegro apenas sujetó el libro, nunca había imaginado cuan molesto podía ser escuchar sobre su propia vida y peor aún, lo distorcionada que la historia podría llegar a ser; no era así como esperaba que se le recordara.

Miró el libro trató de imaginar quién había escrito esa versión pero, pronto tuvo un segundo tomo a la vista.

—En esta otra versión —el menor señaló un dibujo con el que el autor representaba a Diarmuid y Gráinne abrazados—, ellos están enamorados y escapan juntos. Son perseguidos pero también se casan, tienen hijos y con el tiempo Fionn acepta el matrimonio; mas las dos historias acaban igual, Fionn nunca perdona a Diarmuid y lo deja morir.

Diarmuid pensó que quizás esa segunda historia era más atinada aunque no hablaba de la mentira de Gráinne, de la muerta de sus compañeros ni mucho menos de la manera en la que Lord Fionn le había hecho pagar su traición arrancando de él todo rastro de honor o lealtad en cuestión de minutos.

Por eso no le interesaba el Grial ni lo que pudiera conseguir a través de éste, lo único que él deseaba para esa vida era la lealtad que no había tenido en el pasado y que sólo podría conseguir a través de sus actos en el presente.

Quería recuperar su honor, ahora en manos de Lord Kayneth, aunque con la situación actual y Lady Sola…

—Perdona.

Diarmuid recordó que no estaba sólo cuando escuchó la voz, así que cerró los libros habiendo ya perdido el interés de leer.

—Perdona, tal vez te lo he arruinado —el chico esbozó una sonrisa culposa—. Tomo una clase sobre las diversas mitologías de Europa y… —se encogió de hombros pues no tenía mayor excusa que su entusiasmo—, son pocas las personas con las que puedo hablar de esto.

—Ya veo… no importa.

La campanita de la entrada volvió a sonar, anunciando que alguien había entrado a la librería.

—Debo atender —señaló el logó en la camiseta, como recordándole que trabajaba ahí—, ya regreso.

Diarmuid colocó uno de los libros en el estanque y con el otro en su poder, caminó mientras observaba el dibujo de la pareja abrazada; Gráinne había sido una mujer hermosa y aún hoy en día se preguntaba si el engaño había sido excelente o si acaso él se había dejado engañar porque necesitaba sentirse amado debido a algo diferente al hechizo de un geis; ¿eso significaba que era arrogante? Había sido un caballero honorable, leal como ninguno, excelente en batalla y probablemente hubiera sido recordado de esa forma de no elegir al amor.

El ardor de la espada atravesándole el pecho apareció de la nada y al doblarse, sin haberse detenido, chocó con alguien.

—¿Lancer?

De no tener esa voz y de no haberle visto antes, a primera vista le hubiera creído un varón; Saber vestía un traje negro y le miraba entre confundida y alerta. Diarmuid cerró el libro por segunda vez, concentrándose en la rubia frente a él.

—Saber —murmuró—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Me preguntó lo mismo —alerta y tensa, se mantuvo plantada ante Lancer—, ¿tú que haces aquí?

Sin embargo, Lancer fue el primero en obtener una respuesta cuando reconoció la voz de Irisviel tan sólo unos estantes a la izquierda de donde ellos estaban; hablaba con el chico que le había atendido minutos atrás y sonaba tan ensusiasmada que era hasta una escena graciosa…, como si la guerra por el Grial no existiera y la master de Saber fuera una chica común, viva y ruidosa.

Lancer sonrió, y Saber esbozó algo que parecía una sonrisa mirándo a la albina.

—Descuida —el pelinegro habló—, no vine a pelear.

Había sido una coincidencia fortuita y quizás ellos estaban destinados a encontrarse no sólo en batalla; Saber, era un rey a quién podría serle leal mas era también una mujer que no resultaba afectada por su geis.

Pero no en esa vida, no ahora...

Invasiva y acalambrándole el cuerpo la orden llegó claramente a él, Lady Sola le pedía regresar de inmediato y parecía molesta por no haberle encontrado -cerca y a su disposición- cuando lo deseaba.

Lancer cruzó miradas con Saber.

—Nos veremos de nuevo —añadió—, aún tenemos algo pendiente.

—Por supuesto —el Rey de los Caballeros sonrió.

—Saber —Lancer se despidió—, no vayas a morir antes de pelear conmigo.

La orden se volvió más insistente y Diarmuid desapareció mientras el libro caía al suelo, cerca de los pies de Saber.

La batalla por el Santo Grial, apenas comenzaba.

.

.

* * *

Como dije al comienzo, ha sido un gusto escribir este fic y es sin duda lo más extenso que he hecho en tan poco tiempo, todo un logro para mí. Ahora hasta le tengo cariño a Lancer, aunque no me agrada emparejarlo con Saber (ni con Gráinne) XD.

Beautiful-sadness, espero te haya gustado.


End file.
